The rise in digital advancements has been, unfortunately, accompanied by a proliferation in malware, spoofing, phishing and other cyber security threats. For example, link manipulation and/or website forgery can cause a user to believe that a given webpage is associated with a trusted source, while in reality, it can be hosted by another entity that is attempting to gain access to data associated with user. The webpage can include one or more fields that request input from a user. The fields can be associated with field descriptors and/or information that can falsely identify or imply how the data is to be used. Users can then be tricked into providing the other entity with access to sensitive data. Thus, techniques that facilitate determining whether presented descriptors and/or information are accurate can improve cyber security.